Demons
by hoech-yeah
Summary: A young woman, Nikola Delgado, moves to Beacon Hills after her family gave away her most precious possession. Living above Derek Hale's loft, she starts to uncover the secrets hidden in the town, but Nikola has a few secrets of her own. Which claws are sharper? *Season 3A & 3B*
1. Character Profile

Name: Никола Емилия Димитров (Nikolina Emilya Dimitrov), Nikola Emilia Delgado

Nicknames: Nikki, Nik, kitty-kat

Age: 22

Birthday: January 8th 1989

Family: Jane Dimitrov (mother; alive), Ivan Dimitrov (father; alive), Zachary Dimitrov (brother; alive), unknown daughter (unknown status), Melissa McCall (aunt; alive), Raphael McCall (uncle; alive), Scott McCall (cousin; alive)

Occupation: art teacher, photographer

Species: unknown

Love Interest: Derek Hale

Face Claim: Nina Dobrev


	2. Prologue

**A/N: If you didn't figure it out already, the Dimitrov's are Bulgarian, and I, on the other hand to not speak the language so I'll be using google translator. If any of you don't know the language, don't worry, I've got it covered. **

* * *

><p>"Oshte edin tlasûk, Nikolina!" The older woman yelled over the young girls crying. (<em>One more push, Nikolina!<em>).

"Pochti, tam, edin golyam tlasûk," the older woman continued. (_Almost there, one big push_). The teenage girl did as she was ordered, crying out until she heard the beautiful sound of a crying baby.

Nikolina sighed in relief that it was over.

The older woman watched as the newborn's eyes flashed a warm, golden colour and the pupils slitted like a cat. She glanced over to her husband standing at the door. He nodded sternly, looking at the newborn.

"Tya e momiche," she said, showing Nikolina her baby. (_It's a girl_).

"Edno momiche?" The young female asked, smiling weakly. (_A girl?_). Nikolina didn't know what the sex was, she wanted it to be a surprise. "Pozvolete mi da ya vidya, maîka." (_Let me see her, mother_).

Her mother handed the now-calm baby, who was wrapped in a blanket, over to her daughter.

"Tya e krasiva," the young mother whispered, lightly caressing her daughter's tiny, soft cheek. (_She's beautiful_).

"Tochno kato maîka si," the older woman said. (_Just like her mother_). "Zach, ela tuk i da vidim plemennista," she called out to the young man behind her husband. (_Zach, come here and see your niece_).

The young boy, Zach, cautiously walked towards both females, sitting next to Nikolina. He smiled softly, watching the newborn coo quietly.

"Dali tya ni kharesva?" He asked, glancing between his sister and mother. (_Is she like us?_).

Nikolina suddenly got interested in the topic, during the ten months of the pregnancy she hadn't worried about what the species of her child would be, not until now.

"Tya e i dvete, nashiya vid i tyakhno. Tya shte bûde mnogo moshten edin den," their mother told them. (_She's both, our kind and their's. She'll be very powerful one day_).

The young mother smiled softly down at her daughter. The skin complexion was similar between the two girls. If you looked closely you would be able to see two tiny dimples on either of the newborn's mouth. And the hair jet black.

Nikolina made a promise to protect her daughter from the day she found out she was pregnant, but that promise only lasted a couple months. Her daughter was taken away, and her parents did nothing to stop it.


	3. The Neighbours

**A/N: I changed the season to 3A, but I'm going to have a couple chapters before I start off the season, BTW the pre-season chapters might be shorter than I usually have, and I changed her age to 21.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nikolina cut the engine of her car, sighing as she looked up at the building she was living in. The outside exterior gave a warehouse feel, so she assumed the insides would be the same.<p>

Beacon Hills was a new town for her. She vaguely remembered staying with her Aunt Melissa and her family, but that's it. She doesn't remember where the hospital or the police station was, even the high school she'll be working at as an art teacher.

She got out of her car and made her way to the boot of the car. She got her luggage out, a suitcase and a duffel bag.

When she turned around, she jumped out go her skin, almost dropping the duffel. Calming her heartbeat, she warily stared at the two men standing in her view.

"Can I help you?" She asked casually.

"You're our new neighbour," the youngest one spoke. Her brown eyes cut to him, blue eyes, fair skin, dirty blonde, curly hair. The look on his face was the definition of innocence.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you guys," she gave them a small smile.

Licking her bottom, lip, she manoeuvred her way back around to the drivers door of her car. Retrieving her purse, she locked up her car.

"Do you need any help?" Another voice asked. Must of been the ravin haired guy.

"No, I think I've got it," she said, strolling her way over to the building. Her new home.

Back in 2007, after her daughter was taken away from her, she left her family, her home, changing her last name to her mothers maiden name–Delgado. She hasn't had any contact with them since that day she decided to leave, even when she did attempt to talk to them it would end up in an argument. She searched from place to place, even hired mercenaries when she had some leads on her daughter. They were all dead ends.

Her ears picked up on footsteps following her. She sighed mentally.

"I'm Isaac, and this is Derek. What's your name?"

"Nikola," she replied. It was the American version of Nikolina. Her name wasn't Nikolina anymore. She wasn't that girl.

After that, the trio went silent. Only the sound of shoes tapping on the pavement.

Isaac raised his eyebrows, wondering how she was carrying the duffel and suitcase. _Wouldn't it be heavy?_ He thought to himself.

"You look familiar," he spoke, breaking the piercing silence, "Have we met before?"

Derek silently agreed with his Beta. He swore he's seen those eyes before and heard that accent.

"I think I would of remembered if I met a baby face like yours," Nikola responded teasingly.

Isaac dropped his jaw, turning to Derek, who was looking amused.

The trio came to a stop at Nikola's loft, and she fished out her bundle of keys, finding the right fitted key and unlocking the door.

"The furniture came a couple days ago," Derek spoke.

She turned to face him with blank eyes, "I know, I got a call from the delivery company."

He made a face once she turned away to slide the open. _Nice one, Derek_, he thought.

She placed her belongings on the ground, turning to the males in front of her, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Isaac, Derek, but I need to unpack. So..."

They got the idea and bid their farewell.

Nikola slid the rolling door shut, picked her stuff back up and put them in her bedroom. She unpacked her clothes and put them her dresser and walk-in-wardrobe.

She laid down on her double size bed, staring up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she thought back to her encounter with Derek and Isaac. They were a strange couple, not that they said anything out of the ordinary, but because she got a weird feeling from them. They didn't seem natural, but maybe supernatural.

She tuned her hearing in to the loft below her, overhearing what they were saying.

"Do you think she's human?" Isaac asked, watching his Alpha pace.

"She smells normal," Derek frowned.

"Jackson smelt normal after he stopped leaking the black stuff, maybe she's something but we just don't know yet. What if she's with the Alpha Pack? Or what if she's here to cause trouble?"

"I don't know," Derek sighed, "We could follow her, see if it would lead to the Alphas or wherever." He sat down on the dark coloured lounge, hunching over and starting at the ground.

"What is it?" Isaac asked, seeing a look of realisation flashing across his face.

"I've seen her before–" _Nikola raised her eyebrows at his words_ –"Back in New York, we met at a party–"

"You went to a party?" Isaac laughed, looking amused.

"Not the point," Derek scowled. "We were together a few times–"

"Together?" Isaac cut him off again. "As in...?" He made gestures with his hands because there was no option for him to say the word 'sex'.

The Alpha only nodded.

Nikola's eyes flew open, flashing white while the black pupils slitted like cat eyes would do. _Derek Hale_, she thought. Her neighbour is Derek Hale, a werewolf.


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A/N: If you're against bi-sexuals or gays then you probably don't want to read this chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable, then I'm sorry...not really :/**

**Also there is a sex scene in this chapter. It's the first one I've written so please don't judge me.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

_Young Nikolina downed her third drink, scanning the dancing crowd in front of her. She bit her lip, contemplating whether she should join in._

_She knew she should even be at a club, due to her being only 16 years old. A complete stranger hooked her up with a fake ID, which is really risky, but she was lucky the stranger didn't want anything but money._

_It's the first club-slash-party she's been to, her parents were strict so there were very little things she could do or wear. The first time she wore a short skirt, her father grounded her for a week._

_She was only in New York for two weeks, visiting her uncle. So why not make the most of what she's got._

_Setting the glass down, Nikolina made her way over to the crowd. The drunk and semi-drunk dancers welcomely invited her into the mass of people._

_Hands slithered around from her back to her stomach. The person behind her grinded up against her._

_Her eyes fluttered close, grinding in rhythm with the other person. Instead of turning her head to see who it was, she inhaled deeply, catching the person's scent. It was a female, judging by the arousal. She could always tell females and males apart._

_Nikolina felt like someone was watching her so she opened her eyes, and from the back of the club she saw handsome man...or boy watching her._

_Her eyes twinkled and smirked at him, before biting her lip flirtatiously._

_She looked him up and down, liking what she saw. His jet black hair was a little hard to see without using her night vision, and his eyes...well she got completely lost in those green orbs._

_The girl behind her trailed her lips down Nikolina's neck, bringing back to reality. The pace of the lips were hungry and sexual, sending tinkly feelings down both girls._

_Nikolina never lied about her sexual orientation, and she certainly wasn't going to start now. The first time she found out herself was when she was twelve, going through puberty. It basically hit her like a tone of bricks._

_Minutes later, the overly attached strange female was cut loose by Nikolina as she strutted over to 'Green Eyes' at the back of the club._

_Derek looked up from the glass of water when he saw movement in the corner of his eyes. Looking up he saw a female brunette sitting next to him._

_He's been watching her all night, watching her like a predator stalking its prey._

_She looked young, probably around his age, and guessing by the way she was dressed Derek assumed she was there for the same reason he was._

_"Hi," Nikolina flashed him sultry smile._

* * *

><p><em>Clothes were scattered all over the floor.<em>

_Nikolina laid down on the bed, Derek following. He covered them over with the red sheet._

_The brunette dug her nails in the back of his head, connecting their lips together. The kiss intensified as he grinded against her. Soft moans escaped her as her arousal grew._

_She slipped her hand underneath the sheet, gripping him tightly causing Derek to break the kiss, gasping slightly. With her other hand, she pulled out a condom, ripping the packet open with her teeth, then she put it on him._

_Without any warning, he slammed into her. She cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist._

_Her breathing became heavier as Derek picked up his pace, but it wasn't enough for her._

_"Faster," she breathed in his ear._

_He nodded, kissing down her neck and increasing his speed._

_Nikolina let out a shaky breath, digging her nails into his toned back. She then rolled them over so she was straddling him._

_His eyes flashed neon blue for a moment as her chest came into his view. Praying to God, he hoped she didn't see it._

_The night was filled with bliss, pain, tragedy, betrayal and lust, and Nikolina seemed to forget she had a boyfriend back in Bulgaria._

* * *

><p><em>The early sunrise slowly creeped up the bedroom wall, it shun in the brunette's closed eyes causing her to wake up.<em>

_She frowned, wondering where she was._

_Slowly sitting up, her eyes were immediately drawn to the person next to her. All the memories from the night before came flooding back, then the shame and guilt wreaked her body. She had sex with a complete stranger while her boyfriend was waiting for her to get back home._

_Slipping out of the bed, she searched for her scattered clothes. She found her bra, then the matching underwear but it was shredded–claw marks were clawed through the back of the item._

_She dropped her jaw, briefly glancing at Derek and putting them on. She slipped on her black dress and the matching high heels. Quietly she tip-toed her way out of the room._

_She sighed in relief and leaned against the bedroom door because he didn't wake up. Just when she thought it was safe, someone cleared their throat._

_Nikolina's eye flew open and she found a dark-haired female standing across from her._

_The young brunette gulped, before speaking, "Hi, um... I was just leaving."_

_The raven haired girl just raised her eyebrows, looking amused, "Are you sure you don't want any coffee?"_

_Nikolina's eyes dilated at the mention of coffee. It was just what she needed to wake up properly, but she quickly shook her head, wanting to leave before her fling woke up._

_"No thank you. I should really get back home, my uncle would want me home as well."_

_"Well, do you want me to drop you off?"_

_"No," Nikolina quickly shook her head, "I can get back myself."_

_"Okay, well it was nice to meet you...sort of."_

_The brunette smiled weakly and awkwardly walked around her and quickly left the apartment._

* * *

><p><em>"And where have you been, young lady?"<em>

_Nikolina cringed at the tone of her uncle's voice. He sounded like her father._

_Then she turned to face him, looking all calm and collected. "I was at my friends house," she lied._

_"Then why didn't you change out of your clothes?" Rafael asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Because all of her clothes were way too small for me." Nikolina had planned what to say to him on the way back from Derek's place, she was always one step ahead._

_"Oh okay, well I'm glad you're okay, cause if you weren't you're parents would kill me."_

_She cracked a smile, "I'm gonna head for a shower to wake up properly, could you make me a coffee?"_

_She could really use that coffee now__. _


	5. Remember Me?

**A/N: So I've changed the title to 'Demons' because I got bored with 'Sour Wolf'. Sorry... But starting from now I'm not changing anything else. I promise! Scouts honour.**

**Also, I forgot to tell you that young Nikola is portrayed by Victoria Justice.**

* * *

><p>Nikola hastily put on her boots, grabbing her keys and wallet before rushing out of the loft. When she reached the floor beneath her, she hauled upon seeing Derek and Isaac exiting their place.<p>

_Great_, she thought.

Just when she thought she could escape...

"Hi," she said, a little breathless from the running.

"Hey," Isaac waved, while Derek nodded in a greeting manner, "Were you about to go somewhere?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "so...yeah."

She awkwardly walked passed the two males, making them both confused.

Nikola needed, like desperately needed to get away from that building because...you know, Derek was there and it made her feel shameful and guilty all over again, along with the never-ending pain.

She got in her car and drive to the one place she remembered. The McCall's. It's been a very long time since she'd been back in Beacon Hills.

Melissa and Scott knew about the pregnancy, even Rafael–though when Nikola's father found out she was pregnant, he called up Rafael, basically blaming him for what happened to his precious daughter. They knew, but then Nikola's parents had to come up with a conclusion as to why Melissa, Scott and Rafael wouldn't see the baby. They said Nikola had a late miscarriage, when she didn't, behind her back. Nikola didn't know what her parents were up to so that's part of the reason why she doesn't talk to them, only her brother.

She pulled up at the familiar two-storey house and started smiling. She wasn't going to lie, she really missed them.

Getting out of her car, she locked it up and ran to the house. She knocked a couple times and waited for someone to answer the door.

Her ears twitched upon hearing footsteps in the house, getting closer.

The door opened and she stared at the face of her aunt, before giving her a cheeky smile.

"Hey, Aunt Melly."

Melissa dropped her jaw in shock. There was only one person who called her that.

"Nikolina!" She stepped out of the house, pulling the young woman into her, trapping her in a hug.

The smaller brunette laughed, "It's Nikola now. It sounds more American."

Melissa nodded into her niece's shoulder, "Well I've missed you so much, even Scott has."

"Does he even remember me?" Her niece asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Yeah..." She trailed off, then both females laughed, "he vaguely remembers you."

"Can I come in?" Nikola asked.

Melissa looked at her niece weirdly, "Of course you can, you're family."

Nikola nodded, smiling, "Anyway, when I try to picture him I keep thinking of the little boy who wanted me to play cars with him."

Melissa laughed once again, sitting down on lounge with her niece, "Yeah, well it went from cars to motorbikes." Nikola looked puzzled so she cleared up the fog, "I let him get a dirt bike, and now I'm really regretting him having one."

Nikola smirked, shaking her head, "Zach will never get a motorbike while he's living under Mum and Dad's roof. They are too protective."

"They're worried about you, you know that right? Your parents."

The young female rubbed the back of her neck, "I still can't talk to them yet. I know I'm hurting them, but they hurt me first."

"When was the last time you saw them?" Melissa asked concerned.

"When I left Bulgaria," Nikola cleared her throat, "but enough about me, tell me what has been happening in Beacon Hills. What have I missed?"

"Well, Scott finally got a girlfriend, her name is Allison..."

* * *

><p>Scott and Stiles pulled up at the McCall's house after a day of hanging out and playing video games. The boys walked up to the porch, stopped upon hearing laughter coming from inside the house.<p>

Scott exchanged a look with his best friend, before opening the door and heading inside.

The laughter was coming from the living room where Melissa and Nikola were. They were looking through a box of photos, with Melissa shortly explaining each photo. A bottle of red wine was on the coffee table, opened, and in between two glass cups.

Scott looked confused, seeing Nikola sitting in the lounge. He could remember who she was, but he did know that she looked familiar.

"What's going on here?" He spoke up.

Both women stopped talking and turned to Scott, with Stiles in the background.

"Hey. Just looking through some photos," Melissa told him.

"Hey Scott," Nikola smiled. He sure had changed, his hair was more styled up, he even dressed differently from what she remembered, but what stood out the most was his un-even jaw.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Nikola," she answered automatically. "Well, it used to be Nikolina." He still looked confused like a lost puppy. "I'm your Aunt Jane's daughter."

The it clicked in Scott's head and he started grinning. "Nikolina–"

"Nikola," she corrected, raising her eyebrows.

She stood up and walked over him, wrapping her arms around him. When he did the same, she felt a shock shoot up from the bottom of her spine to her head. She had that weirdly tingling feeling again, like with Isaac and Derek.

She pulled back and looked over his shoulder to see Scott's friend.

"You're Stiles, right?" She asked with a thoughtful look.

"Y-you remember me?" He squeaked out.

"Yeah," Nikola nodded, "You and Scott were basically attached to hip when you guys were little."

Stiles grinned, and she found it a little weird.

She sat back down next to Melissa, taking a sip of the red wine.

"How old are you two now?" She asked.

"17," Scott answered for himself and Stiles.

"Wow, you two are getting old," Nikola responded sarcastically, laughing when the boys narrowed their eyes playfully at the same time.

"And how old are you?" Stiles shot back.

She sobered up, fixing a glare on him, making him gulp visibly. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady how old she is?" Then she cracked into a grin, "Relax Stiles, and I'm 22."

Melissa shook her head at them.

"Well, it's time for me to leave," Nikola announced after finishing her wine glass. She hugged her Aunt, and stood back up.

"Where are you going to stay?" Melissa asked.

"I got a loft downtown," the young female answered, grabbing her wallet and keys from the coffee table, "so you guys can visit me any time."

"See you when I'm looking' at you," her Aunt smiled warmly.

"Bye guys!" Nikola called as she walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>The sun had gone down for the day and the moon took its place, high up the dark sky. The moonlight shun through the large windows of Nikola's loft.<p>

After leaving Melissa's place, she went food shopping, filling up her fridge. For dinner she made one of her favourites meals she's had ever since she has been in America.

As the clock almost struck nine, there were two knocks on the door.

Just when she thought she would have peace and quiet for the night...

Nikola got off the lounge and walked over the door, sliding it open. Her shocked face stared into the eyes of Derek Hale.

Derek's eyes wondered all over her, seeing her in what seemed to be her pyjamas.

"Uh, can I come in?" He asked with his hands behind his back.

She nodded after a moment, moving out of the way to let him. She watched him awkwardly standing, looking anywhere but at her.

"Do you wanna sit down?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Um, yes."

She sat next to him...well not directly next to him, but like one seat away.

"Can I help you with something?" She spoke formally.

Derek took in a deep breath, "Do you remember being in New York a couple years ago?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I was visiting my uncle for two weeks."

"And during those two weeks, you met someone," he watched her expression, it didn't change one bit, "someone called Derek Hale."

"You're him," she said.

Derek raised his eyebrows, "You knew?"

"No, I just started to put the pieces together," she lied, hoping he didn't catch her lie. His face didn't show any signs.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Nikola finished the last of her third bottle of beer and sat it down on the coffee table. Derek was still going through his second.<p>

During that hour, they caught up with each other, both leaving out the supernatural part of their lives, and her daughter.

She turned her head to look at him, but what caught her off guard was Derek putting his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened, before kissing him back just as equally hard.

Derek put his hands on her hip, pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling his waist.

Nikola would be lying if she said she didn't miss the feeling of kissing him. They felt rougher than back in New York.

He gripped the back of her tank top, while her hands tightened their hold on the lounge back them. She grinded against him as he trailed his lips from her neck to her chest.

What made Derek even more turned on was that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Nikola ran her hand through his raven hair and pulled his head back up so she could connect their lips back together.

Then suddenly they were flipped over, with her underneath him.

She moaned softly into his mouth when he grinded against her serval times.

If Derek was being honest, he wouldn't say he was attached to her, but deep down he knew he was. Even back in New York, she was the first person he slept with since Kate. Nikola made him feel wanted and needed without her actually doing so. She had no real feeling towards him, and he knew that, but he still allowed himself to care. Sometimes Derek used to think that if she had stayed longer then he might of loved her.

Getting back into reality, Nikola pushed at his chest, breaking the kiss.

"We shouldn't do this," she panted, trying to catch her breath, "We shouldn't fall back into old habits."

Derek froze upon hearing those words. Both were breathing heavily, while avoiding any eye contact. Then he nodded in understanding, pushing himself off her.

"I'm sorry," she sat up as well, "I'm just not looking for anything right now. I haven't got the time. And it would be unhealthy to go back to whatever we had in New York."

He nodded again, and spoke, "Goodnight Nikola."

"Night," she said quietly.

She watched as he got up and walked out of her apartment.


	6. Tattoo

**A/N: Finally! It's done.**

**Italics are shown as flashbacks, phone calls and thoughts.**

**WARNING: some smut and mild language.**

* * *

><p><strong>~FLASHBACK~<strong>

_Nikolina laid back on the bed, breathless and clutching the dark red sheets to her naked chest. Closing her eyes, it took a couple minutes to calm down her breathing. She felt full, the cravings and heat in her body had gone away, which in all honesty, made her feel so much better._

_But she was going to miss the sex, in New York, of all places. She was going back to Bulgaria at the end of the week. Her three weeks were almost up._

_"Penny for your thoughts?" The voice broke her out of her daze._

_"I'm leaving at the end of the week," she spoke quietly._

_Derek didn't know what to say. It's not like he was in any position to say anything since they knew very little about each other. Way deep down in his chest, he wanted her to stay, maybe forever._

_"So we should stop whatever this is right now," she continued, sitting up and sitting over the edge. Bending down, she picked up her bra and started to put it on. "It's not healthy, and...and I have a boyfriend."_

_"That didn't seem to stop you any of the other times," he responded coolly with his eyes closed._

_"I wasn't thinking clearly, but now I am," she stood up, pulling up her underwear as well._

_Suddenly, she was yanked back down to the bed with a yelp. Peeking one eye open, she wasn't surprised when she found Derek on top of her._

_"One last hurrah," he spoke with lustful eyes._

_Then his lips started attacking at her neck, dragging his teeth along the skin causing her to shiver._

_"D-Derek," she stuttered, closing her eyes. He hummed, wondering if she was going to turn him down. "One last hurrah," she whispered in his ear._

_Her blunt nails ran up his back and into his hair as his lips trailed down the valley of her breast. Derek's fingers looped around her underwear and hastily pulled them off her._

_Suddenly, their positions has changed. Nikolina was straddling his waist. She smiled sweetly for a couple seconds, before reaching back to unclasp her bra, carelessly throwing it away._

_She bent down and connected her lips to his, roughly. Running her tongue along his, Derek gave her full access. Both their tongues fighting for dominance._

_Derek rolled them back over, liking the feeling of him being on top. One of his hands grabbed a hold of her left breast, roughly squeezing it earning a breathless cry from Nikolina. Removing his hand, his mouth attacked her breast, sucking on it like baby._

_She grinded up against him, creating some heated friction. Wrapping her legs around his waist, her free hand reached down and grabbed his hardened member. Derek groaned quietly at the contact. Her nails dragged along his length earning a shiver from boy on top of her._

_When she removed her hand, she started kissing at his neck slowly and painfully._

_Derek jerked his hips forward just enough so his tip was touching her entrance._

_"Don't stop," Nikolina almost growled in frustration. She didn't like it one bit when he hesitated or froze._

**~FLASHBACK OVER~**

It has now been two weeks since Nikola moved to Beacon Hills. Soon she was starting her new job as an art teacher at Beacon Hills High School.

She hadn't spoken to Derek or Isaac, although she hadn't seem the young beta since she first got to town. She assumed he was searching for the Alpha Pack she heard them talking about. If she was being honest, she didn't really care about the pack of Alphas in town, she knew they would bug her because they wouldn't be able to scent her out as something supernatural. It was one of the perks of being her kind.

Nikola stared around her classroom, before getting to work. She unstacked the chairs and lined them up in rows, then she unfolded the isles and placed them near the chairs.

She then picked up some artwork that she had painted over the years and some she bought. The nails were already in the walls so all she had to do was hang them up.

Sighing, she brushed away bits of her layered hair. A few days ago, she decided to do something different to herself so she got a haircut to add more style and volume. She didn't do it for anybody but herself.

An hour later she finished going through some paperwork, she decided it were time to leave.

Her heels clicked against the shiny floor, making it out of the classroom. She almost bumped into another teacher who was walking out of the English room.

"Oh sorry," the pale skinned female apologised.

"No, it was my fault," Nikola shook her head, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

She smiled, "You're the new English teacher, right? I'm Nikola Delgado."

"Jennifer Blake," she put her hand out for Nikola to shake.

"Well, welcome to Beacon Hills."

The pair began walking down the hallway.

"Thank you. How long have you been in town?"

"About a week," that comment got a chuckle from Jennifer. "I've been here before for a holiday once with my family, but I don't really remember it."

"You've got a nice accent, what nationality?" Jennifer asked.

"Bulgaria. Born and raised."

"You're a long way from home," Jennifer commented.

"I haven't had a home in a long time," the brunette replied, "but let's hope Beacon Hills becomes my home."

Nikola had a good feeling about Jennifer. She new they would become good friends quickly. At least she'll have a friend around Beacon Hills.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Nikola returned back to her place, her face dropping when saw Derek's SVU outside the tall building, along with another dark coloured car.<p>

_He must have a guest over or there's someone else living in the building_, she thought, _maybe it's Isaac's car._

Her heels clicked up the stairs, and as she passed Derek's loft door, she remembered that she had to pay her rent.

Sucking in a deep breath, turned back around and knocked on the loft door. She waited for Derek to answer, but when the roller door opened and she came face-to-face with a man who wasn't Derek. He wore black jeans and shoes, accompanied with a dull green v-neck.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, is Derek here?"

"He is," the man answered, then made no move to move.

"Can I speak to him?" Nikola sassed, crossing her arms under her breasts, oblivious that she had pushed them out some more.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to use your manners?" He peeked a sneaky glance at her cleavage and saw a tiny bit of ink and he wondered what tattoo she had.

"Didn't _your_ mother ever tell you to treat a lady with respect?" She shot back.

The man nodded curtly, snarking, "Let me know when I see one."

Anger bubbled up inside of her, and she went to take a step towards him but decided against it, clenching her jaw.

He smirked in victory, before jerking his head into the loft, "He's inside. Come in."

"I'll wait for him instead," she glared at him.

She knew he didn't own the place so she wouldn't be able to enter the loft. There were downsides to being her kind, they had to be invited in, which totally sucked in most cases. She had no idea why that had to happen to her kind.

Nikola vaguely heard the man call out for Derek, and forty seconds later, Derek came into view, behind that man who was still standing there, staring at her.

"Nikola?" His brows furrowed, upon seeing her there, also a tiny bit shocked that her hair was now a different shape. He definitely liked it, but wasn't going to say it out loud. "What are you doing here?"

She unzipped her wallet that was in her hands, along with the keys. Opening a section, her fingers grabbed the bundle of cash that she separated from the others. She held it up, "I forgot to pay my rent this morning."

"Oh okay, well come in," he made a gesture with his hand.

Nikola looked up at the man in front of her, who was still smirking at her, but this time it was like he was daring her to enter. So she did.

She stepped inside, raising her eyebrows triumphly as she stared at him. Then her eyes darted to Derek and walked over to him, handing him the cash.

He nodded his head in thanks, and when Nikola went to speak, the man by the door, spoke first.

"So you're the new neighbour?" He quizzed, crossing his arms over his chest.

She frowned and cautiously turned around. "Yeah, that's me," she replied innocently.

"I'm Peter Hale, Derek's uncle."

_Creepy uncle_, she added mentally.

"Okay, well I must be going now," she said, about to take a step.

"Why don't you stay for dinner or a coffee?" He offered.

"Oh no, I don't wanna impose and anyway, I've got to get ready for my job that starts tomorrow."

"Oh, that's too bad," Peter faked sympathy.

"Yeah, I know," she gave him a fake smile, both nodding in goodbye to both Hales, before making her way out off the loft.

Derek stared at her ass the whole time with his head cocked to the side, like a puppy.

* * *

><p>Nikola closed her eyes, her insides warming up as the almost-hot water ran down her body. She has a late sleep-in this morning since her classes didn't start until around 10.<p>

She turned the shower off and stepped out of the steamy compartment. Grabbing the white towel off the hook, she dried her body off, then her hair. Dropping the towel into the basket, she walked out of her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

She had just put on her black cotton bra and underwear when there was knocking on her loft door. Sighing, she covered up her body with a black, silky robe and walked out of her room.

Silently, she hoped it wasn't Derek...or Peter.

Sliding open the door, she blankly stared at the blonde female that was smiling in front of her.

"_Cat got your tongue?_" The small blonde teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

Nikola just rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here, Caroline? I thought you were staying in Atlanta?"

Shrugging, Caroline said, "What can I say? I missed my best friend." The brunette didn't seem fazed, at all. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Come in." As soon as those word left Nikola's mouth, the blonde female squealed, passing the threshold and wrapping her arms around her best friend, tightly. Caroline and Nikola hadn't seem each other in months, so you can understand why the blonde was in such a bubbly mood.

"That's enough hugging for one day," the brunette's words were muffled into her friend's shoulder, but Caroline could see it perfectly with her enhanced hearing. She let go, but was still smiling. "Now I ask again, what are you doing here?"

Caroline walked passed Nikola, inspecting the loft before walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and two glass cups from one of the cupboards. When she returned to the main room, her friend had placed herself on the lounge, lighting up two vanilla scented candles. Scattered inside them, there were bits of an herd called sage. It blocked out supernatural hearing, and Nikola wasn't going to take any chances since Derek was still downstairs.

"The real question is: what are you doing in Beacon Hills?" The blonde shot back, pouring some red wine into the glasses. "It can't just be for your family."

"It's part of the reason," Nikola said briefly, "but there's someone else I need to find."

"Who?"

"The less you know the better," the brunette replied, drinking all of the alcohol from her cup.

"Why don't you tell me anything?" Caroline raised her voice, obviously annoyed and frustrated, her eyes shifting gold.

"Maybe I do it to protect you," the brunette didn't seem fazed.

"Well, I don't need protecting. I'm an 18 year old woman, I can protect myself."

Nikola rolled her eyes and stood up from her spot. "Make yourself a home, I'm going to get dressed." She walked off, going into her bedroom.

Caroline almost _growled_ at her best friend. Sometimes she even wondered why she stuck around with her.

"You know, being your little werecat bitch really sucks!"

Nikola turned around, glaring. "Love you too," she responded sweetly, but gave Caroline the bird.

* * *

><p>Nikola grabbed the plastic bag from the passenger seat and got out of her car, smoothing down her red dress. After locking up her car, her golden heals clicked on the concrete pavement.<p>

She wasn't at the school, but the hospital. She was going to see Melissa before going to work. She wanted to get out of her loft while Caroline was settling in. _Why can't she live her life without me?_

Tuning in her enhanced hearing, she listened out for the person she was looking for.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me before?" Scott asked his mother, Melissa. She had informed him about his friend, Isaac Lahey, being admitted to hospital, but they need to get him out before the doctor finds out his wounds have healed.<p>

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to," Melissa replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that you've been doing, the extra reading, the summer school, saving up the the bike, even though it scares me half to death." Nikola chuckled, shaking her head. "Honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm."

"It's not gonna stop. I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."

"Okay," she smiled, "he's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery."

"Okay, thank you," Scott gave his mother a kiss, before talking off down the hallway, in search for Isaac.

Melissa sighed, watching him walk away from her.

"Who's in surgery?" She jumped upon hearing Nikola's voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

The older female chuckled, shaking her head, "Don't worry about it, and Scott's friend is going to have surgery."

Nikola's face turned sad, it was fake, but so believable. She had heard the whole conversation between the McCalls's, so she was just playing the innocent card. "Oh my, is his friend okay?"

"Yeah, Isaac will be."

_Isaac?_ Could that be the same Isaac that lives with Derek? And the same one she hasn't in a while?

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Melissa asked.

"I brought you an early lunch," Nikola smiled, holding up the plastic bag.

Her aunt playfully narrowed her brown eyes, "What's in there?"

"Fish, chips and salad. Your favourite."

"You remembered?"

"Of course. You were the one who got me hooked on fish and chips," Nikola laughed.

The aunt and niece talked for a while when Melissa went on her break. People could easily mistake them for being close friends or sisters, considering the way they talk to each other. They tell each other nearly everything.

* * *

><p>After a tiring day at the high school, Nikola returned back to her loft. Her art students were actually okay, besides the freshmen. The little immature and hormonal <em>children<em>.

She didn't see Jennifer while she was there, so she guessed that the English teacher had gone home because the the birds attacking her English class. _Poor thing._

She started to get out of her car, but froze when she heard loud, thumping music coming from the building she lived in. Frowning at the thought of Derek having a party just because it doesn't seem like his scene...at all. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"I'm gonna kill her," Nikola muttered with venom.

Storming up the stairs of the building, she had quickly reached her loft and pulled open the door.

Strangers were scattered all over the place, grinding and bumping up against each other. All the windows were closed shut, the ceiling light was dimmed down just like in those cheesy, romantic movies. The source of the party was in plain sight, practically attacking some guy's mouth.

Nikola went to go to the music dock, but something else stopped her. The noise was coming from her room.

"No, no, no," she mumbled miserably.

Quickly running towards her bedroom, she burst open the door.

"Hey!" The guy yelled, covering himself and his company.

"Get out," she seethed.

"What? No, you get out. We were here first."

Rolling her eyes, she shifted them and snarled at them. They screamed.

"Shit, what the hell are you?" He yelled, freaked out.

"You're worst nightmare if you don't leave," she growled.

She then turned her head, giving them some time to collect their clothing. When they did, she watched as him and two others girls bolt out of the bedroom.

Sighing, the brunette's eyes reverted back to normal. She walked out and into the main room.

Nikola marched over to her blonde friend and roughly pulled her off of the guy.

Caroline looked confused until her green eyes fixed themselves onto her best friend.

"Nikola!" She giggled, going to wrap her arms around her, but the brunette growled under the loud music.

Turning away from the drunk blonde, she pulled the iPhone out of the dock, immediately stopping the remix music, followed by groaning from the drunk people.

"Get out and don't come back," she yelled, her voice echoing in every corner in the loft. When they didn't move, she yelled again, "Now!"

As they all started running out, she turned back to the small blonde.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," she walked into the kitchen to fetch something.

"What the hell happen in here?" A deep voice came for the front door.

Caroline started to gush on about the strange man.

"Well, hello there, handsome," she sauntered over to him, the smell of alcohol dripping from her mouth, "and who might you be?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Derek Hale," he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Caroline Forbes," she slurred, sliding her arms up his chest.

Derek looked visibly uncomfortable, and that's when Nikola came into the room.

"Oh god," she muttered when she saw them. Quickly pulling Caroline off him, she immediately apologised him, "I'm so sorry. She threw a party while I was at work," she frowned as Caroline circled her arm around her stomach, "and she's really drunk."

"I can see that," Derek spoke up.

Now ignoring Derek, Nikola pulled her friend's arms off her and spun around.

"What were you thinking?" Her eyes flashed white with anger.

But Caroline only giggled, fixing her hair, "You said make yourself a home, so I did."

"Not by throwing a party," the brunette scolded, "God, sometimes I feel like I've got to keep you on a leash."

"Oh, the irony," the small blonde laughed, but it was cut short when Nikola splashed water in her face from the water bottle she got from the kitchen.

"Bitch," Caroline cursed, wiping the water away from the eyes.

Derek's lips twitched, wanting to smile.

"Feelin' better now?" Nikola asked, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow. She watched as her best friend just huffed and turned away, walking off to the guest room.

"A little moody, I see," Nikola commented to herself, before going back to Derek, "You can leave now."

"I'll help you clean up," he offered lightly.

She stared at him for a couple seconds, then nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WERECAT! It's been revealed. They are werecats, but I'm not going to say which one they are just yet. Sorry not sorry.**

**Okay, so what I'm trying to accomplish with Nikola is that she is a bit like Elena and Katherine from The Vampire Diaries, so she's snarky and secretive but also sweet and compassionate to those who she keeps close. Her and Caroline have a love and hate relationship so don't get confused when Nikola's always angry at Caroline.**

**Caroline Forbes is portrayed by Candice Accola. It seemed a lot easier to keep 'Caroline Forbes' than to get to find another name.**

**Also, I'm trying to make Caroline like a party animal, but deep down she's a sensitive teenage girl, but she's had a tough past so she's shaped herself into something else.**

**P.s. I think I'm getting better with smut scenes... **


	7. Chaos Rising

**A/N: Warning: mature content.**

**I realised I made an error with Nikola's age. If she was born in 1989 then she should be 22 not 21. So I fixed up the mistake. She's now 22.**

**P.s. the pregnancy in this story will be different to the one in Daydreamin'. It will be the full 9-10 months.**

* * *

><p><strong>~FLASHBACK~<strong>

_It had been almost seven weeks since Nikolina got back from New York. Things were different now. She, in tears, had confessed to her boyfriend about what had happened in America, which resulted in him getting angry and punching a whole into his bedroom wall. He'd been ignoring her ever since she told him. Her parents, Ivan and Jane, had been acting weird since her return, so Nikolina confronted them about it, but they told her it was nothing. She heard the uptick in their hearts, indicating that they were lying._

_"Maria, do you know what my parents are hiding?" Nikolina asked, looking up at her family-friend in the mirror, who was curling her hair._

_"What makes you think that they are hiding anything?" Maria asked the young girl._

_"Well, when I asked them about it, they lied straight to my face," she pointed out._

_Maria put on a thinking face, before answering, "I think that they will tell you when the time is right."_

_Nikolina frowned, looking down at the black nails. Maria lifted up her chin, looking into the the werecat's beautiful brown eyes, "Bŭdete tŭrpelivi, malko edna." (Be patient, little one)._

_"But they're hiding something from me," Nikolina pressed on, looking into the older lady's dull green eyes._

_Ever since she got back from America, she's been using the English language more frequently than the Bulgarian language. Her father, Ivan, didn't like it because they live in Bulgaria so they should speak the language, although he only speaks Bulgarian in their home or when he's at work or at a conference._

_"All will be revealed in time," Maria said, smiling softly._

_Shaking her head, the young girl suddenly smiled, but Maria could tell it was fake, "Let's get this over with."_

_Nikolina stood up, smoothing out her long, black dress. She hated long dresses with a passion, but what she hated the most was that she had to go to these stupid parties that her parents have. Tonights event was a black and white black tie party._

_Jane and Ivan owned a clothing company called 'Dimitrov Creations'. Nikolina loved to draw up pieces of clothing for the collections, especially when they turned out perfect at the end of the making._

_Both females walked out of the room, heading for the front door of the large two-storey house. A limo was waiting for them outside, along with Ivan, Jane and Zachary._

_"About time," Ivan sighed, "What was taking you two so long?"_

_"Beauty is perfection and perfection takes time, Mr Dimitrov," Maria said strictly, but they could all tell that there was playfulness to her tone. Ivan rolled his eyes, opening the limo for his wife, daughter, Maria and his son._

_When they arrived to their destination, the driver got out of the vehicle and opened the back door for the passenger._

_"Thanks Jerry," Ivan nodded to the driver._

_The guests hadn't turned up yet so it was just the cooks, the waiters and the tech people._

_Once inside, Nikolina departed from her family and Maria, going to check on the clothes she designed. They were going to be shown to guests later on. She smiled as soon as she saw the three dresses hanging on the first dress rack._

_About an hour and a half later, all the guests had turned up, and everyone was mingling and getting to know each other._

_"Nikolina," the young female heard someone say her name. Looking over to her right, she spotted her ex-boyfriend and his parents._

_"Hi, Mr and Mrs Wright," she smiled briefly, her eyes glancing over to her ex, mouth open, not knowing what to say._

_"Hi, Nathaniel," she added eventually. All her ex-boyfriend did was look away._

_Nikolina nodded strongly, taking in a deep breath, "Well, have a good evening."_

_She walked away with tears in her eyes, but she never let them fall._

_Dinner came around slowly and that pained Nikolina, mentally, she was so hungry it felt she hadn't been fed in weeks. A waiter put a plate down in front of her and just as her eyes darted to the food, she felt like being sick._

_She sighed. "Excuse me," she whispered, getting out of her seat and running to the toilets._

_She made it just in time as vomited into the toilet bowl. Nikolina didn't understand why she was feeling so sick all of a sudden, her kind couldn't get sick because they'd heal straight away._

_"Nikolina," the young girl jumped at the sound of her mother's voice._

_"I'm fine," she said after wiping her mouth with paper towel and flushing the toilet._

_"No, you're not," Jane replied softly._

_Nikolina sniffled, standing up properly. She turned to face her mother with a frown on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked._

_"Your father and I should of told you when we first found out, but we didn't know how to tell you."_

_"Tell me what?"_

_Jane brushed some of her daughter's hair away, dreading what she had to say next. It would change Nikolina's life forever._

_"You're pregnant."_

**~FLASHBACK ENDED~**

* * *

><p>Caroline knocked on the white painted door and waited for someone to answer. After leaving Nikola's loft, she decided that if she couldn't have a party then she'll go to one. Some guy who was at the loft the night before was talking about a girl's birthday party so Caroline wanted to go out and have some more fun.<p>

The door opened and there stood another pretty blonde, wearing a strapless top and denim jeans and flat.

"Hey, come in," she greeted, waving her hand inside the house.

The blonde werecat cautiously took a step in and internally sighed in relief when the invisible barrier didn't stop her.

"Um, where's my present?" The birthday girl asked.

Caroline stared at her, then looked down her own body, eyes stoping on the necklace around her neck. Sighing, she took off the necklace and gave it to the other girl.

"Keep it. It'll look good on you," the werecat briefly smiled, then walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

The birthday girl glanced down at the golden angel wings necklace with her mouth open, shocked.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Blake held a new bottle of whiskey, pouring for two glasses. Nervous feelings tingled down a particular part of her body, she frowned. She never had those feelings before, not until that night before school was supposed to start.<p>

_She_ had been in been Jennifer's apartment for about half an hour now, wearing a revealing piece of clothing; a low cut, dark blue tank top. It showed the cleavage and the top of her breasts, the left one having a tattoo etched onto it in another language. Jennifer wondered what it meant and if _she_ had any others. Suddenly the nervous feeling had turned into attraction within seconds.

Jennifer closed her eyes, taking a moment to calm herself, suppressing those feelings.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" She heard the female voice call from the living room of her apartment.

"Yeah," she said, balancing the two glass cups in one hand as the other was holding the bottle of whiskey.

Nikola sat comfortably on the lounge, smiling softly when Jennifer came walking into the living room.

"Mmm, good choice. I love whiskey," she told the English teacher, "Wine is okay, and beer and bourbon, but I have to say whiskey is my favourite."

"You must really like alcohol," Jennifer guessed, sitting down next to Nikola.

"I'm not an alcoholic, if that's what you're thinking," she raised her eyebrows, "but if I'm offered any alcohol, I won't turn it down." Nikola picked her glass, taking a sip without taking her eyes off the pale skinned woman next to her.

Jennifer felt her cheeks heat up, but the colour couldn't be noticed in the dim light, although Nikola detected a rise in her heartbeat.

"But now on a serious note, how are you doing after the incident at the school yesterday?" The brunette werecat asked.

"I'll admit I'm a little freaked out, I mean...the birds just all died after attacking the class..."

"And yourself," Nikola added lightly.

Jennifer nodded, staring into her glass. "Yeah," she mumbled.

"But you are okay," the art teacher rested her hand over Jennifer's, giving comfort. "That's what matters now."

Nikola suddenly frowned at how bad the incident was affecting her friend. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "Okay, how 'bout we talk no more about yesterday, but we get to know each other."

"Sounds great, you start off," Jennifer smiled, drinking some whiskey.

"Well, as you already I was born in Bulgaria. My parents are very wealthy so they are like really known to the public, kinda like being a celebrity except without the whole annoying paparazzi thing," Nikola rolled her eyes.

"What about hobbies? Interests? Failed relationships?"

"Hobbies? ...photography and art; those two are definitely my passion. I became interested in art when I took a child's art course back in Bulgaria, ever since then my love for drawing, sketching, moulding has sort of taken over my life. And failed relationships? I haven't had anything serious since I was 16. Now no more about me, tell me about yourself."

* * *

><p>"Okay. Thank you, Mel," a brunette with shoulder length caramel hair sighed into the phone.<p>

"_I don't understand why she's angry at the both of you, but I want you guys to fix it, she needs her family_," 'Mel' said from the other side of the call.

"Nikolina has Scott and yourself in Beacon Hills."

"_We are not enough, and you know that, Jane, so fix it_."

Jane sighed through the phone, "I don't know if it can be fixed, Melissa."

"_What did you do?_" Melissa accused her older sister.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. My daughter hasn't had any contact with Ivan or myself since she left Bulgaria, she'll only talk to Zach, but even she rarely calls him," she explained.

"_Track Nikola down or something and find her, sort things out._"

Jane frowned, briefly glancing to her husband and son, who were watching her, listening in on both sides of the conversation. "Is that what she goes by now? Nikola?" She asked.

"_Oh, you didn't know?_" The younger sister asked.

"No," Jane said quietly.

"_She told me 'Nikola' is more American, but she also changed her last name to our maiden name, Delgado. It's like she doesn't want to be a part of your family_," Melissa sighed sadly.

Jane felt her eyes getting watery, her only daughter was so driven by hate, despair and anger that she went to long lengths to change her surname name.

"I-I've gotta go, Mel. I'll talk to you later."

"..._okay. Tell Ivan and Zach I said 'hello'. Love you._"

"Love you too," Jane said, then hung up.

"We did the right thing," her husband comforted her.

"Did we?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "it was either Nikolina or the baby. We saved our daughter."

"But we also lost _our_ daughter, Ivan," Jane whispered miserably.

* * *

><p>Nikola smiled to herself, thinking about when Jennifer opened up about herself. She really wanted to get to know her, she seemed like a really nice woman. Her inner werecat purred, but Nikola pushed it away. She hadn't gotten close to anyone, besides Caroline, but them two kind of had to, considering Nikola bit her.<p>

Now Nikola was going skimming through the book titles on the books on the bookshelf. Her eyes stopping on ' The Call of the Wild' by Jack London. She smiled again, remembering how it used to be her favourite book in the English language, still is.

Picking up the book, she opened it.

"Old longings nomadic leap,

Chafing at custom's chain;

Again from its brumal sleep

Wakens the ferine strain," she read.

"Call of the Wild," Jennifer smiled, from her spot on the lounge, "it's a really good book."

"It's my favourite," Nikola responded, putting the book back in its place. Her ankle boots clicked along the floor boards as she walked around, she stopped in front of the stereo.

The English teacher watched with curiosity as she peeked over her shoulder with a sly smirk. _What is she up to?_

Suddenly music started playing through the speakers, and Nikola spun around, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Not only do you have really good books, but you also have good taste in music," she complimented.

_Words like violence break the silence_

_Come crashing in, into my living room_

_Painful to me, pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand, oh my little girl_

Nikola twirled around, freely moving around and dancing to the song, while Jennifer just stared at her in awe, thinking that she doesn't care who sees her dancing. She's carefree.

_All I've ever wanted_

_All I've ever needed_

_Is here, in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Nikola picked up the bottle of whiskey, taking a mouthful, making Jennifer laugh. She attractively shook her head from side to side, her curled hair moving with her, her body moving to the beat of the music.

She abruptly stopped dancing in front of the English teacher, holding the bottle out, in a silent gesture to have some.

Jennifer smirked, taking the bottle and sculling half of the alcohol.

By now, the sexual tension had increased in the room. Both females held the eye contact for who knows how long, but it broke when the next song played.

"Dance with me," Nikola said lowly.

Next thing she knows, Jennifer felt herself being compelled to stand up as Nikola made a humming sound, taking the bottle out of her hand and placing it on the coffee table.

The werecat grabbed Jennifer's wrist, pulling her into the centre of the living room. Nikola twirled around, grinding on Jennifer, who stood there shocked.

The English teacher tried to ignore the pit of attraction in her stomach, taking in a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she was getting mixed signals or the wrong signals from Nikola, but in the end she decided to go with it, grinding on the woman in front of her.

Nikola shyly smiled when she felt Jennifer lightly dragging her fingertips up and down her arm. She turned around so they were chest to chest. She grabbed Jennifer's cardigan and pushed it off her body, then grabbed her hips so both of their hips were directly aligned. The werecat grinded into the English teacher's core, in return she got a lustful moan.

Jennifer couldn't control herself, she didn't mean to let the moan slip out, but she noticed that the other female didn't seem to mind.

Both girls danced on each other until the next song came on. It was a slow song. Nikola watched as Jennifer's eyes dropped to her lips, sensing her arousal.

From the English teacher's view, she could see that the woman in front of her wasn't wearing a bra so she took a bold step forward, inches away from her. Her pale hand brushed against the back of Nikola's shoulder blade, playing with the tank top strap. Making another bold move, she pushed the strap off her shoulder.

Nikola glanced at Jennifer's lips, slowly moving closer and closer. Her lips were just hovering so close that Jennifer could feel and smell her minty and whiskey breath.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the ringtone of a phone made them jump apart.

"Um, I should get that," Nikola scratched the top of her forehead, before walking over to the lounge, where she left her phone.

Caller ID: Zach.

Quickly putting it on silent, she turned back to Jennifer. "I have to go. It's a family emergency."

The English teacher looked sad and disappointed, but nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Nikola grabbed her keys and rushed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Caroline poured herself another drink, watching groups of people talking and dancing. She scanned each guy, looking at their appearance and how they act. She wanted a distraction for herself. She then watched as the birthday girl, Heather, and some dark skinned girl walk off so Caroline decided to listen in on the conversation.<p>

"Tonight," the birthday said.

"Really, tonight?"

"Yeah."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"You know, your first time is usually sort of gross, and it kind of hurts." Caroline snorted, shaking her head and drinking from the plastic blue cup.

"That's fine with me."

"No romance? No waiting to fall in love?" The blonde werecat rolled her green eyes, who needs love? ...maybe Nikola, 'cause she's so grumpy all the time.

"When I fall in love, I want to be good at it," Heather replied confidently.

"Lord. You at least go yourself a target of opportunity?" The dark female asked.

Heather's eyes looked around and found a target. "Stiles! Hi." Caroline, again, rolled her eyes. _What's a 'Stiles'?_

The guy, Stiles, smiled at her. "Hey. There's the birthday girl..." His words were drowned out as Heather planted her lips onto his.

"So glad that you made it," she smiled up at him.

"Me too," he said dumbfounded.

"Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine."

"Yes," he allowed her to drag him off.

Caroline watched as the other guy, who oddly looked like cute puppy, started to grin as he walked over to the dark girl.

"Hey," he spoke.

She looked down at his package, before walking away with a displeased expression on her face. He also looked down, confused.

Caroline chuckled, shaking her head, but that caught his attention. She raised her cup to him in a greeting manner, then stood from the staircase and walked passed him to get another drink.

He quickly followed her over to where the drinks were.

"I'm Scott," he introduced himself.

She turned around and stared at him, giving him a once over, her eyes stopping at a few places. She smiled, "Caroline."

"So do you know Heather?" He asked, making conversation.

"No, not really. You?" She asked.

"Not at all. My friend, Stiles, dragged me along with him."

She nodded, sipping her drink, looking of into the groups of teens.

Scott decided to take his best friend's advice. _No Allison_. "Wanna dance?"

Caroline looked him in surprise, then nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>Nikola paced around in her loft, with her phone in her hand. She had been doing that for about ten minutes, thinking on whether she should call her little brother back.<p>

Reverting back to the cold hearted bitch she can be, Nikola decided to not call back and pretend like she never got a call from Zach tonight. She sometimes does talk to him, when she can, but most of the time it's too hard because she's reminded of what she lost.

Pulling out her sketch book and a led pencil from the coffee table draw, she sat on the lounge and started drawing whatever came to her mind. Drawing or painting always seem to calm her mind.

* * *

><p>Scott's phone buzzed again from inside his jean pocket, and it was starting to annoy Caroline.<p>

"You should get that," she breathed out, before biting her lip.

"I should," he said, but made no move to get it and continued to kiss down her neck.

When they were dancing earlier, Scott had caught a lustful look in her eyes and couldn't control himself so he kissed her. Now they were upstairs and in someone's bedroom, on the bed.

The air around them was starting to get hotter and hotter. Scott pushed her denim jacket off her shoulders and off her arms, throwing it somewhere behind them.

The incessant buzzing invaded Caroline's hearing causing her to groan and push him away from her.

"Answer the damn phone," she sassed him.

He sighed, but actually listened. He pulled out phone, frowning at the screen. "Can I take this outside?" He asked, even though it was a message, not a phone call.

"Please do."

She stared at his ass as Scott started to walk out of the room. _Such a fine ass._

* * *

><p>It's nearly been five minutes, and Caroline mentally kicked herself for even thinking about waiting for him.<p>

Sighing, she got out her phone and texted Nikola to come and pick her up. Seconds later, after it was sent, it was shown that the message had been seen.

Caroline got off the bed and put her jacket back on. She straightened out the top blanket, then began to walk out of the bedroom. From what she could see, there was no sign of Scott inside the house.

Drowning out her thoughts about the puppy-eyed male, she grabbed a plastic cup and filled it up with alcohol. Not knowing how long Nikola was going to take, the small blonde searched for her next prey.

A nerdy guy with black hair and wearing black framed glasses was shyly talking to female redhead by the food table. He looked too innocent, he'd probably pass out during first base. Caroline made a face, moving on. There was a blonde, muscly guy at the end of the drinks table that she was at. She definitely liked what she saw. Tan, muscly and dressed nicely. She wondered if he was a smarty-pants or a dumbass. Either way, he was hot.

She never got a chance to go and introduce herself to the guy as her phone buzzed in one of her jean pockets. Scowling, she grabbed it and saw a message from Nikola.

'_I'm here. Hurry up_.'

Putting her phone back away, she made her way through the crowds of teenagers to reach the front door.

* * *

><p>"I don't see anything," Derek said stubbornly with his arms crossed.<p>

"Look again," Scott urged softly.

The Alpha stared down at the bruises on Allison's and Lydia's arm. "How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same."

"It's nothing," Derek spoke, keeping his death stare on the young retired hunter.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there," Lydia said proudly. "It's a subset of apophenia."

"They're trying to help," Scott said, seeing the look on Derek's face.

"Those two?" He asked. "This one," he pointed to Lydia, "who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you," now looking over to Allison, "and this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, all right, now, come on," Stiles spoke up, "No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died," Allison responded.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother. Not me."

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you."

"You wanna help?" Derek leaned closer to the ex-hunter, his voice going quieter, "Find something real." He turned around and started walking towards the door, with Scott following.

"Give her a chance," the young beta whispered, "Okay? They're on our side now."

"Well, then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night."

* * *

><p>After walking out of the classroom, a familiar scent filled Derek's nose. He turned his head in the same direction and spotted Nikola about to unlock a door. She was juggling a lot of stuff in both arms.<p>

The Alpha's eyes gave her a once-over. She was wearing a black blazer covering a white, buttoned up, long sleeve blouse that was tucked into her mid-thigh black skirt, her shoes were silver heels with butterfly wings at the back. Derek's inner wolf growled as his eyes stopped at her tan legs. His wolf wanted her, but she didn't want him. _She'd probably run away if she found out what a monster I am_, he thought darkly.

If only he knew how much she knew...

Quickly, he walked over to her and caught a black, thick folder just before it hit the ground.

Nikola sighed in relief when she didn't hear the folder hit the floor, but then frowned, looking over to see who caught it.

"Derek?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" Unknown to him, she had heard the whole conversation in the classroom he was in before.

The Alpha stiffened, momentarily not knowing what to say. "Uh, I was just in the front office, letting some lady know that Isaac won't be coming to school today, then I saw you and thought I'd come and say hi."

"Oh, is Isaac feeling okay?" She asked, wondering what story she was going to be fed next.

"Yeah, he's just got a really bad flu," the Alpha lied, watching her unlock the classroom door.

"Flu? I thought he had surgery?" Nikola kept playing the innocent card, and if she was being honest, it was starting to annoy the crap out of her.

The pair walked inside, unknown to them that Jennifer Blake was watching them from afar. Jealousy was written all over her face.

Back in the classroom, Derek furrowed his brows, wondering where Nikola got that from. "Where did you hear that from?" He asked.

"My aunt works at the hospital, she had mentioned something about him having surgery," she answered, setting all of her stuff down on the desk.

Secretly, she was enjoying every bit of this.

"I didn't know you knew about that," Derek said, letting her take the folder out of his grip.

"I haven't told anyone, if that's what you're wondering," she smiled shortly.

"Thank you," he nodded curtly.

"How's he going?" She asked, looking up at him innocently.

"He recovering back at the loft now," was Derek's answer.

Nikola beamed at his words, "That's great. So, I'm a little curious...is Isaac your family or...?"

"No," the Alpha shook his head, lips twitching into a tiny smile, "I'm his guardian since his parents's passing."

She nodded, neatly sorting out her desk, putting her small, black pencil case in the top draw. Not watching what she was doing, she accidentally knocked her bag over.

Sighing in frustration, she bent down and started to pick up her belongings.

"Here, let me help," Derek offered, bending to help out.

A small notebook, two pens, a leather case filled with womanly needs, a black wallet and a set of keys all went back in her bag.

"Um," she heard Derek's voice, making her look up. In his hand was a box of condoms. Large size.

Nikola's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "I... They're not mine," her voice went quiet.

He handed the box over, not saying anything.

"One day, I swear I will kill Caroline," the werecat almost growled, standing up and chucking the box into her bag. _That girl seriously needs to get a life._

Derek frowned, his eyes darting to the condoms, then back to her. "Why don't you just leave her?" He asked, genuinely interested.

Nikola chuckled humourlessly, before answering, "I tried, but she tracks me down wherever I go. Caroline and I have a love-hate relationship, sometimes it's mostly hate, but I don't think I could actually cut her out of my life. She's like family."

Derek knew what she meant. He killed Peter because he murdered Laura, but Derek never attempted to do it again after Lydia help resurrect his uncle. Peter is the only family he's got left.

The bell rang through the speaker in the classroom and all around the school.

"You should go, I've got a class," she said and walked him to the door.

"See you later," the Alpha gave her one last glance and pushed open the door, purposely ignoring the young teens that were lined up.

"Bye," she waved, before turning her attention onto her students.

"Is he your boyfriend?" A young raven haired girl asked dreamily, watching Derek's retreating form down the hallway.

"No," Nikola answered with a blank face.

"Where can I find a guy like him?" A blonde girl with light freckles around her nose asked sighing, also looking down the hall, although Derek's figure was no longer there.

"Forget finding another," the raven girl said, still in '_la-la land_', "I want him."

Rolling her chocolate brown eyes, Nikola pushed open the door further, allowing her freshmen students to come in.

"We're doing theory today so open up the booklets I gave you yesterday," she announced, followed by groans from her students.

She smirked, closing the classroom door.

* * *

><p>For the whole day, Nikola stayed at the school, marking some tests and organising work for the next day. She had successfully managed to avoided Jennifer all day. She felt embarrassed for what happened at the apartment, she's supposed to have self control, she's had it for years. Only now did she slip up.<p>

She was shaken out of her thoughts when her white Nokia Lumia 900 rang, breaking the silence. She picked it up, glancing at the ID. Caroline.

"What?" The brunette answered the call.

"_Rude_," Caroline's voice came across playfully.

"What do you want?" Nikola asked.

"_When are you coming home?_" The blonde quizzed over the phone.

"What, do you miss me already?" The older female teased coldly, marking the next test.

"_Maybe_," Caroline teased right back. "_Do you like the present I put in your bag?_"

Nikola growled, her eyes shifting white for a second, "What were you thinking?"

The blonde just laughed, "_You need to relax, Nik, you need a night off. I'm just helping._"

"I don't need your help, and I'm perfectly fine, I don't need to relax."

"_Oh, come on_," Caroline responded excitedly, "_just think about it... Hot, rough sex in classroom, on the desk, against the board. Think about the risk of being caught._"

Nikola could hear the blonde purring over the phone, making her roll her eyes, "The full moon is tomorrow, you're not thinking clearly."

"_Yes, I am_," Caroline sounded like she was slightly drunk, "_and I think we should go out tomorrow night and find us some perfect candidates._"

That's the last thing Nikola needed. She needed to focus on what's important, not some horny male, and she made a pact with herself; no guys, no distractions and no affairs...but she was feeling frustrated, maybe one guy couldn't hurt... _NO_, she shook her head, trying to think straight.

"I'll be home soon," she said, before hanging up.

Sighing, she packed up her belongings and locked up her classroom on the way out.

She was the only one in the building, except for the janitor so she didn't have to lock up the place.

Throwing her bag in the passenger seat, she started her car and drove out of the parking lot. She decided to take the longer way home to avoid all the traffic and traffic lights.

* * *

><p>"She's not dead," Derek exclaimed, pacing around the in the operating room.<p>

"Derek, he said, 'There's another body. It's Erica.' Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation," Stiles explained.

Deaton had come up with an idea to retrieve Isaac's memories, after that the arguing started.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked, annoyed.

"Someone else, obviously."

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle," Scott suggested, looking at Isaac, "The one who saved you?"

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles quizzed. "They pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome."

"Then we get them out tonight," Derek said strongly.

"Be smart about this, Derek," Deaton spoke, "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton asked smugly.

"We need a plan," Scott urged.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a vault in less then 24 hours?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I think someone already did," Stiles said, reading from his phone, "'Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery.' Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" The Alpha pressed on.

"It's the internet, Derek," the young human scoffed, "Okay? Minutes."

* * *

><p>The next night rolled around and Caroline planned to go out with Nikola to get laid, surprisingly the older werecat agreed, but little did Caroline know that she had a plan up her sleeve.<p>

Nikola sat on the lounge, flipping through the newspaper, looking for extra jobs. There was one that caught her eyes, and it was a photography job. A photographer was needed for taking professional shots trainee models. She had all the gear, it was just still packed away. Extra job means more money to save up.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor made her look up to see Caroline practically strutting into the main room. Nikola just raised her eyebrows at the blonde girl.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Caroline asked, cocking her head to the side.

"There's still plenty of time," Nikola answered, closing the newspaper and chucking it on the coffee table, "The clubs aren't going anywhere."

The blonde werecat huffed, crossing her arms and sitting on the opposite side of the lounge Nikola was on.

The brunette reached forward, grabbing a water bottle and offered it to her friend. "Want some?"

Caroline, being angry, snatched the bottle and sculled every last bit of the water. She looked over to Nikola, who was watching her intensely. So intensely that it was actually scaring the young blonde.

"You're scaring me," she said quietly.

All of a sudden, the blonde was starting to feel loopy and dizzy. She frowned, looking down at the bottle, then back to Nikola.

"What...wha-?"

Nikola watched as Caroline rested her body on the arm rest and drifted off to sleep. _Thump, thump, thump, thump. _Her heartbeat was normal so the older woman picked up the sleeping girl and carried her to the guest bedroom Caroline was staying in.

Nikola wasn't planning on going clubbing. It was a full moon so she was going out to help the werewolves with their furry problem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I admit it was a little hard to write this chapter with the Nikola and Jennifer scene. As mentioned in the flashback chapter, Nikola is bisexual, whereas I'm not, but I want to explore and see what I can write. It's a bit of a challenge, but I like it.**

**The next chapter, Derek and Isaac will find out about Nikola and Scott being related and they will all find out the truth about Nikola not being human. **


End file.
